everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
JD Empress
JD Empress is the daughter of the Jade Emperor from Chinese Mythology. She is a true Royal, wanting to follow her destiny to a 'T'. She is roommates with Aurelia Goldfinger. And one of Heather von Olympus's yes women. Personality Haughty, selfish, sophisticated and mean. She is practically another Heather. Her life of extravagance and luxury resulted in her becoming a bit spoiled, always expecting others to do her bidding and clean up after her. Being the Princess of Heaven, she thinks that no one else is more perfect than her and thus looks down on many other myths, especially the Rebels. She is also shown to be a bit racist, considering non-human or non-god related myths ,as nothing more than animals, especially if they are demons, spirits or dark gods. Despite her confident and cruel nature, JD is actually quite insecure, since she has been chosen to fulfill her father's role in myths she is often unsure of her abilities but often covers it up. Like Heather, she enjoys belittling Rebels. But she often out right bullies them. Appearance JD has pale skin and jade green eyes, her hair is varying shades of black and is often tied into an extravagant up-do which resemble tall rabbit ear shaped loops. And covered with a golden crown and multiple jeweled pins and combs. She often wears a short golden yellow qipao dress with a long jade green sheer robe. She wears 2 jeweled belts and a pair of wedge heels with a dragon curling around her ankles and in the center of her shoes is the dragon's head with its mouth open and in its mouth is a large golden pearl. How she fits into her myths JD is the youngest child of the Jade Emperor and Empress, she was born not long after the events of her parents' myths. Due to her inheriting vast quantities of her father's magic, she was chosen as his successor. Viewpoint of her destiny Much like one of her BFFAs Heather, she absolutely loves her destiny and is determined for it to happen. Even if she has to resort to cruel methods. Relationships Aurelia, Apple and Heather She enjoys hanging out with them. Due to them all having the same view of their destinies. One thing she likes to do with them is to go around and insult the Rebels. Though she can annoy them sometimes since she doesn't have her hand maidens to help do things for her. Her Parents and other Family Members JD is her parents' favorite child. Not only is she gifted and has powerful magic, she is also talented and beautiful. She gets along very well with both of them especially her father, whom she could always convince to give her what she wants. She loves and respects them both equally. But with her siblings, its a completely different story. She enjoys flaunting the fact that she's the favorite and they're not. She's often mean and belittling to them. Rebels JD hates the Rebels, especially ones from her pantheon. Especially Huli Shang, whom she calls a disgusting fox demon. She often out right bullies them and tries to make them miserable. To the point where the normally level headed and cool Shaolin Sun couldn't help but want to attack her. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Royals